Larry Jr.
Larry Jr. is a pair of segmented worms. His room will often have 1-square obstructions placed in a wide-spaced grid -- whether these are rubble, poop, or holes depends on the level. Clearing out the rubble with bombs/Mr. Boom or the poop piles with tears can help your mobility, and does not seem to affect Larry Jr.'s movement pattern. If you encounter this as a miniboss in an area with lots of holes, a ladder may be your only way to improve mobility. Both worms will move very quickly in straight lines, left and right or up and down. Each one can switch orientations at will, or even double back over himself. Occasionally, one worm or the other will lay down a poop pile; these can constrict your movement if not kept clear. It should, however, be noted that the poop piles can be used an advantage, as they may once in a while drop hearts or soul hearts to your benefit. Both the heads and the body segments can take damage. The heads take several shots to destroy, and doing so will cause the next segment to become a head. The segments die faster, but killing one of the middle segments can cause each half to become a separate worm. On the other hand, a segment not connected to any other segment will die instantly. This can be used as a strategy to kill it quicker and easier, if your character does not do much damage. If it appears as a boss, it is counted as a double boss and will drop an extra heart after a room is cleared. Strategy Upgrades such as Cupid's Arrow or Technology! that add piercing to your shots will make this fight go much faster. Piercing shots fired down the length of the worm will damage the head and all segments, causing him to go poof fairly quickly. Shoop Da Woop can also be used in this fashion, but Larry Jr.'s fast and unpredictable movement may make lining up your shot difficult. Lemon Mishap can actually be used to fair effect, as the worms tend to go back and forth over certain areas repeatedly. Bombs can be used to damage him more quickly, but take care to avoid getting caught in the backblast. In later levels where Larry Jr. can appear in normal rooms with multiple smaller segments it is possible, either due to a bug or the way It's health is split, to kill all of the segements by killing one of them the instant it spawns. 'Alternate colors' Green: When green, he will fire slow-moving shots randomly in whatever direction he's facing at the time, and oozes harmless green goo. He will also have slightly lower health. Blue: He will be slightly larger, have more health, and not produce any poop piles. A soul heart is always dropped after fighting this boss. He will only begin to lose segments when he is low on HP. Mini-Boss Version Larry Jr sometimes shows up in other rooms later in the game starting from The Caves up to The Womb. He can appear in groups of three or more, and in its green or blue variations. The more Larry Jr.'s appear in the same room, the shorter each one of them is. Bug: If Larry Jr. pushes you to the door, you will be pushed out of the room, even if the door is closed. Trivia *Larry Jr.'s name is a reference to Larries' Lament, which is the collective name for the three bosses of the fifth world of Super Meat Boy, a game made by Team Meat, which Edmund McMillen is also a member of. *Larry Jr. appears in the demo. *They are also known as "The Lil Larries" according to the art booklet of the Unholy Edition. *During the fight with Larry Jr at anytime, if you take a closer look at Larry Jr.'s eye, you can see that he is crying. Gallery Larry_Jr_intro.png|Intro Screen for the Larry Jr. boss Larry_Jr.png|Larry Jr. boss fight Green Larry Jr.jpg|Green Larry Jr. 2011-11-06_230128.png|Blue Larry Jr. Video thumb|500px|right Category:Boss Category:Boss